


Oumasai Week Day Three: Truth or Lies?

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Series: Oumasai/Saiouma week 2k18 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Lies, M/M, Truth, a very kokichi like antics, after the last of kokichi's free time events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: Following the events of the last free time event, Kokichi invites Shuichi to another game.





	Oumasai Week Day Three: Truth or Lies?

**x.truth**   
  
_ noun _

 

_ a fact or belief that is accepted as true; that which is true or in accordance with fact or reality. _

 

**x.lying**   
  
_ verb _ __  
  


_ a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood. something intended or serving to convey a false impression; imposture _

.

.

.

“Hello my beloved Sahara-chan!” 

Kokichi came bouncing into the room and sat right next to shuichi on the couch he was perched on. 

“Hello Ouma-kun.” He looked over and gave a small smile and looked back down at his book. 

“Shuichiiii-”

He looked up from the book and over at him, not quite over the fact Ouma would use his first name to get his full attention. 

“Yes?” 

“Let's play a gameee-”

Shuichi closed up the book in his lap and sat back a little into the couch. 

“What game did you want today Ouma-kun?” 

The boy sat next to him lit up excitedly and sat up more. 

“Sahara-Chan’s really going to play??”

“As long as it’s not the knife game.” 

He deflated a bit.

“Aww, Sahara-Chan’s no fun!” 

“Ouma you almost cut your finger off.” 

“Maybe I did! Maybe I didn't!” 

“Ouma I was  _ there. _ ” 

“Whatttt? Sahara-Chan _was_ _there_? Was he spying on me!? Why didn't he help me” 

Next to him Ouma started to pull out his fake tears act, his eyes going big as he sniffled. 

“That's a lie Ouma-kun, and I thought we agreed no more fake tears.” 

“But these aren't fake!” 

“Ouma-kun.”

“Sa-ha-ra-Chan!” 

Shuichi looked over at him a bit sternly and after a small stare off between the two ouma rolled his eyes and the fake tears and sniffling was gone. 

“Better?” His words were almost soft as odd as it sounded to himself. 

“Better yes. What game did you have in mind?”

“Well! I was thinking-!”

.

.

.

Maybe Shuichi would never fully uncover the truth of Kokichi Ouma, but that would never stop him from trying. 


End file.
